Passionate and Forbidden Love
by FanFicDreamer18
Summary: This story takes place when Arnold and Helga are in 11th grade.They have to keep their relationship a secret from their families, because a rival of an unknown arguement. Will they get through it?


It was a lovely Friday night.  
Helga was in her room like usual writing in her diary, but things were different...Helga was sixteen and her and Arnold have been going out since the beginning of 11th grade. They've always been known as the cutest couple, some thought they weren't meant for each other ,but Arnold and Helga didn't care what people said as long as they had each other they were okay.  
Helga's blonde hair was almost like her mom's but it was puffy and reached down to her neck.The ends of her hair curled under towards her chin. She liked to wear matching headbands with her outfits. Today she was wearing a white bagutta shirt with mini checks button down cotton shirt tucked into her light blue ringspun denim flare jeans with a matching skyblue and white tye-dyed headband.  
She had finished writing in her diary entry, she let out a long sigh and set her new pink diary with two glittered butterflies in two diagonal corners from each other. Helga jumped backwards onto her bed as she stared up at her ceiling in boredom.  
Out of nowhere Helga looked over at her window seeing someone was in her window.

" Show yourself you-"she stopped when she saw it was Arnold when he opened the window. "Arnold...what're doing here? Do you know what time it is?" she asked looking over at her clock seeing it was 10:30. Helga was lucky enough that her parents weren't home.

"What a way to greet someone."Arnold said in sarcasm.  
Arnold was 6'0,(Helga was 5'6), his blonde hair was combed backwards and down to the bottom of his earloobs, he looked more like his mother but alittle like his father. He was wearing a light-green short-sleeved polo-shirt in strong cotton piquet with texas stretch jeans.  
Helga smirked and gave him a hug.They hadn't really talked or seen each other ,but only at school they would see each other. They couldn't talk or sit next to each other unless they had assigned seats next to each other. Ever since her father and his grandfather got into an arguement, they weren't allowed to see each other.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were coming over...I've missed you so much!"she hugged him tightly as her eyes felt like they were going to water. Arnold held her as his football shaped head rested on her shoulder.

"I know, I would have called ,but I was afraid that your father would pick up and I didn't want to take that risk!"he stepped back as his hands were set on Helga's shoulders now. Helga looked up at him as her eyes were halfway flooded with tears as she grasped her hands on his shoulders too. Arnold looked at her seeing she wasn't so pleased of how things have been going lately. "It's okay Helga,everything will be back to normal when we straighten things out,"he gave a small smile showing some support. She smiled and hugged him again.Arnold let go of her shoulders and hugged her back again.  
Helga could get pretty emotional everyonce in awhile, but he was use to it.  
"Oh Arnold!"Her head was against his chest as her tears stained his shirt,while listening to his heart beat. Arnold let out a sigh as he set his hand on her head while still hugging her.  
Helga and Arnold were now sitting on her bed talking about how things have been and such.

"Arnold."she interrupted him.

"Yes Helga?"he looked down at her and smiled.

"Since we only haveonly two hours or so-"she stopped and turned her head, she looked at her clock seeing it was only 10:49.

"Yes?"he sat closer to her and slipped her hand into his and smiled while staring at the back of her beautiful blonde hair waiting for her to finish her sentence. She looked back up at him with her innocent eyes and looked down at her bed.

"Well..I was wondering if we could...do something while my parents are still gone."Helga finished and looked back up at him seeing he was still smiling.

"Like what?" he asked with a questioned look.

"Well..something like this!"she wrapped her arms around his neck as she started to kiss Arnold. Arnold was shocked for a moment until he got into it,he started to lay toward against Helga.  
Arnold and Helga were breathing heavily as they laid on her bed with their head set on the same pillow. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she cuddled next to him smiling. Arnold smiled too. They both looked into each others eyes just smiling. "Arnold."

"Yes?"

"I really needed that!"she giggled alittle as Arnold joined too. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder and slowly started to close her eyes.

He held her close as she started to fall asleep, Arnold let out a short yawn as he too started to fall asleep.  
Helga moaned and lifted her head, her eye sight was blurry at first but after when she blinked a few more times she saw clearly. She let out a long yawn and stretched her arms above her, she looked over at her clock seeing it was 12:25! Helga gasped as her eyes widened, they had over slept! She turned over to Arnold and started to nudge him. he didn'twake up,so she shook him lightly at first then violently until Arnold awoke.

"What was that for?"he said holding his head feeling a bit dizzy.

"We over slept and my parents are going to be here any minute!"she said until it was dead silence. There was a sound of a slammed door and laughter from her mom and dad arriving home.  
(That's it for now,sorry it's so short but i'm really tired and i'll make another chapter after I get some reviews,thanks for reading my story though!)


End file.
